L-Drago Destructor F:S
The BB-108 L-Drago Destroy F:S (Japanese: エルドラゴ デストロイ エフ：エス) is an Attack-Type Beyblade released on April 23, 2011 by Takara-Tomy in Japan after Fang Leone 130W²D. It was featured in the anime and manga series, [[Metal Fight Beyblade 4D|'Beyblade: Metal Fury']] as the evolution of the Meteo L-Drago LW105LF, owned by the series' deuteragonist, Ryuga. This Beyblade implements the 4D System and comes complete with the new "F:S" 4D Performance Tip, which changing its Performance Tip from HF to S''' with varying spin velocities. Its "L-Drago Destructor" Fusion Wheel is also the first to be constructed with the Metal Frame fitting over the Energy Ring as one unit. These parts can be arranged between to two different performance modes with an unique attack option for each: Attack Mode and Absorb Mode. Takara-Tomy would later succeed the L-Drago Destructor F:S with the release of '''L-Drago Guardian S130MB. Hasbro released L-Drago Destructor LW105LF, inspired by the L-Drago Destructor F:S, later in the second quarter of 2012. Beast The Beast form resembles a Chinese dragon but engulfed in orange flames. Special Moves *'Dragon Emperor Strong Supreme Soaring': Ryuga's first special move with L-Drago Destroy. *'Dragon Emperor Descends' : Ryuga's last Special Move used to defeat Nemesis, but the special move wasn't strong enough. Beyblade: Metal Fury On Zarkan Island, an island in Indonesia, Ryuga gets confronted by Gingka and Co. Ryuga and Kyoya have a battle and he defeats Kyoya with his newly evolved L-Drago Destructor F:S, which he obtained after his Meteo L-Drago was hit by a piece of the Star Fragment. When battling Fang Leone, L-Drago was knocked into the island's volcano and caused it to grow even stronger because it was fused with the island's fiery lava. After defeating Kyoya, Gingka challenges him to a battle so he can help in the quest for the Legend Bladers but ultimately, Gingka loses. He then battles Yuki and although Yuki seems to be winning, Ryuga manages to beat him. In Sagittario's Blow, Kenta battles Ryuga to prevent him from going back to the dark side. He loses, but inflicts a crack on L-Drago's face bolt in the process. When Ryuga faced Rago and Nemesis alone, he was defeated badly and L-Drago was severely damaged. Also, since L-Drago Destructor failed to protect Ryuga, Ryuga almost died. Now Ryuga has passed on his bey's Star Fragment to Kenta's bey, which helped Flame Sagittario C145S evolve into Flash Sagittario 230WD . This caused Ryuga and L-Drago to disappear. Other Versions *'L-Drago Destroy DF105LRF (Gold Armored Ver.)' - This version has a gold Energy Ring with a new engraved L-Drago Face Bolt design that is 3.5 grams heavier than original Face Bolt. The Energy Ring also appears to have more designs than stickers where it is inserted into the Launcher. *'L-Drago Guardian S130MB '- It is the altered version of L-Drago Destroy and it is released with the Ultimate DX Set along with Duo Uranus 230WD and Wing Pegasis 90WF. *'L-Drago Destructor LW105LF' - This is the Hasbro version of L-Drago Destroy F:S. Its Core is formed into one metal piece, no longer made of rubber and plastic. Also, F:S is removed and replaced by LW105LF. *'Legend Beyblade Set Ver.' - This is a gold recolour of everything on L-Drago Destroy except for the Core. Trivia *Final Survive is the only 4D bottom that does not end in Drive (D:D, F:D, B:D, X:D). *L-Drago Destroy can be hand spun against low attackers or have a weak launch when in absorb mode and will steal spin until F:S switches from S to HF because the spin Velocity becomes faster. *L-Drago Destroy has been shown to defeat Diablo Nemesis and sometimes even put a crack in X:D in real life in comparison with the anime. *L-Drago Destroy Metal Wheel works very well with the F:S bottom and can be able to defeat almost any Beyblade if used with the proper sliding shoot techinque. *L-Drago Destroy has been shown to be a great Attack-Type Metal Wheel when in Attack Mode. The plastic reduces recoil greatly, and the 3 dragon heads on the Metal Frame have massive attack power. *Not a good bey to use in competitions it won't survive long due to the 4D bottom. *In Beyblade Metal Fury Episode 5 Madoka says Survive instead of Sharp but the Sharp on F:S is Diffrent slightly. *L-Drago Destroy in the anime appearce to be dominent (exept in one battle) but in real life it gets dominated. Gallery takara-tomy-metal-fight-beyblade-bb-108-l-drago-destroy-df7f8.jpg|Box Bb108.jpg|Stats P4230426.JPG P4230427.JPG P4230429.JPG|Side View P4230431.JPG|Absorb Mode P4230430.JPG|Attack Mode P4230529.JPG|F:S msdamdsa.PNG|Fusion Wheel nbsn,sfsdf.PNG|Rubber on the Wheel Destre.jpg|Light Launcher V2 ldragodestroyleftlaunch1.jpg|Light Launcher Ripcord Ldragodestroygoldarmore.jpg|Gold Armored Ver. LDragoDestroyParts.PNG|Parts Ldragodestroyhorogium.jpg|L Drago Destroyer F:S destroying Twisted Tempo 145WD Smmsd.PNG|Mode Change Destroy l-drago-3.jpg yhjhj.JPG|Ryuga holding L drago sdfefr.JPG RyugaLDragoDestroy3.PNG|L-Drago showing its strength RyugaLDragoDestroy2.PNG Beyblade 4D Kyoya vs Ryuga Leone vs Destroy.png HF to S.jpg|HF to S LDS12.jpg|Legend Aura LDS00.jpg|L Drago Destroy in midair. o0399037111050782554.png|Ryuga with L Drago Destroy F:S in the Manga Destroy_l-drago-1.jpg L-Drago Destroy.JPG Beyblade 4D L-Drago will destroy you.png|L-Drago Will Destroy You Beyblade 4D dragen.png|Dragon Beyblade 4D Ryuga and L Drago Destroy lol.png|Ryuga with L-Drago Beyblade 4D Ryuga and Destroy.png|Ryuga and L-Drago Destroy KingVsRyuga3.jpg|vs Variares D:D KingVsRyuga2.jpg LdragoFace4D.jpg 128 22.jpg|L-Drago absorbed Phantom Orion ldragodestroy.jpg|L-Drago Destroy F:S in the manga 134 10.jpg 134 6.jpg|Kenta VS Ryuga 134 5.jpg Tv1320536536284.jpg|L-Drago's Facebolt cracked Tv1320536504266.jpg LBセット エルドラゴ 横.jpg|Golden L-Drago Destroy F:S LBセット エルドラゴ.jpg Destroy.png Destroy Face.png L-Drago Destroy.jpg|L-Drago Destroyer l.JPG|A Destroyed L-Drago Destructor. LDragoDestructorNoRubber.PNG|Hasbro Packaging (notice no F:S) dragonballzcentral_2203_11663142642.jpg Beyblade 4D Ryuga and L Drago Destroy lol.png|link=http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/L-Drago_Destructor_F:S|Ginga and co sweatdropped remembering Ryuga is one of Bladers of Four Seasons and hard to be convinced Ryuga .jpeg|Ryuga unleashing his hidden power Category:Beyblades Category:Attack Type Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:4D System Category:Star Fragment Beyblades Category:Takara Tomy